There exists the need to deliver multimedia content within the housing structures (residential and commercial) while minimizing the latency, improving the reliability, and providing sufficient bandwidth for such delivery. It is also important to minimize the cost of the installation as well as assure that the performance of the multimedia content delivery platforms is independent from the location within the building structure. Existing powerline communication technologies satisfy the last two requirements, ease of installation and predictability of the coverage. (See HomePlug 1.0 performance report www.homeplug.org). The second generation of these technologies will also likely provide improved bandwidth, and methods can be employed to provide measurable latency and QoS (See U.S. application Ser. No. 10/991,939 filed Nov. 18, 2004, assigned to the assignee of this application and incorporated by reference herein). Unfortunately, high bandwidth multimedia content, such as one or more HDTV streams, can tax the available bandwidth of the network, especially when other applications are occurring simultaneously. There exists a need to further improve the available bandwidth of these network segments to adequately support these content deliveries.